


Games People Play

by tobyneedspie



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobyneedspie/pseuds/tobyneedspie
Summary: CJ goes to collect Toby late at night after a long day and finds more than she anticipated.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Games People Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new here. :-)
> 
> Hoping there are still some people out there interested in CJ/Toby. There's more where this came from, but I didn't know what demand is like, so...

CJ heads to Toby’s office to see if he’s finally ready to go home after another marathon day of negotiations for three major bills on top of what they jokingly call ‘diplomacy season’ while the UN is in session. It’s well after midnight and most everyone else has long dragged themselves home for the night, exhausted. She’s ready to fall into bed and drag him with her if she has to to keep him from pacing around in circles for the few hours he should be sleeping. Anything to reduce the chances of an international incident tomorrow.

The cleaning crews tend to accidentally rouse senior staff when they come in to clean for the night and most of them will drag themselves home at that point for a few hours of sleep. She could hear the distant drone of a vacuum cleaner in a different part of the offices, so she knows they are likely headed in this direction soon. Lately she finds herself falling into Toby’s bed more and more, given his apartment is closer and there are some other excellent reasons to spend time there,so maybe she can convince him just to go home and offer to go with him if he needs the extra motivation. Expecting him to be bouncing his Spaldeen against the wall or pacing a rut in the carpet, she’s surprised to find him brooding, looking as if he is staring down some invisible opponent, fingers steepled.

She's confused at first, given the complete disparity from his normal demeanor. He looks like her Toby, but something about him feels off. Something in the air, his look, his expression seems a few degrees off of normal. She’s not sure what to make of it, so she just freezes in the doorway, watching for any indicators that he’s gone completely off the deep end.

“Shut and lock the door behind you,” he says quietly, almost menacingly. Predatory. His eyes are cold and calculating, sweeping over her body like a piece of meat.

She must have fallen asleep at her desk, because no way is this real. This has to be some strange exhaustion induced dream, partly due to far too many nights lately where the hours of sleep she manages can be counted on one hand.

“Don’t just stand there,” he growls. “Lock the damn door.”

She feels a jolt of arousal in her belly, low and almost guilty as she moves to do as he commands. This…. This is new. But it could also be very, very good. She’s had to work at getting him to be more spontaneous, making slow progress in incorporating some variety into things between their schedules and his reluctance. He’s generally a conscientious, attentive lover and rarely leaves her unsatisfied, but he can be reluctant at times. He’s as passionate in bed as he is pouring over a speech, but ‘in bed’ are the key terms.

Role playing has been something they’ve had mixed results with, depending on the scenario, mostly due to embarrassment on his part. He’s been surprisingly hard to draw out of his shell, but she figured she just needed to find the right combination of scenario and location and it could be something she could eventually get him on board with on occasion, but the game just went from 0 to 100 instantly. She can feel the shift in the air, the difference. She finds a fire in his eyes that he usually reserves for whoever’s on the end of a legislative battle that usually ends up with the other person running in retreat. The flutter in her stomach turns up a notch.

He blatantly looks her over once again, seemingly pleased with what he sees. Her arousal must be obvious, she figures, given that she’s quickly, almost painfully turned on. “Suck my dick,” he says, flatly, like discussing the weather outside, and she actually startles slightly at that. He feels like an alternate universe Toby, some high powered CEO used to getting whatever he wants whenever he wants, staring down a secretary he’ll discard the next day. Normally this level of dismissal would anger her, but somehow coming from this alternate universe Toby, it’s devastatingly arousing, and she’s vaguely ashamed of that. His clothes are even a bit nicer than usual-- tighter cut bright white shirt, solid color tie, and dark blue, almost black trousers, but the jacket has been discarded somewhere. Her Toby, yet not.

She feels a rush of wetness between her legs, slightly surprised by her own reaction to being ordered around by him like this. She feels like she’s under the microscope, the coldness of his gaze dissecting every inch of her. She’s frozen in fascination at this Toby, this complete 180 from even the wild moments he can wind them both into in the privacy of home. It’s both intriguing and fiendishly arousing for reasons she can’t even explain. She’s sure he can smell her all the way over there at this point.

He looks her in the eyes, expression cold, growling slightly, his words and tone slithering over her like a snake. “I said, suck my dick. Fellate me. Get on your knees and put those pretty little lips around my dick and suck. Now. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

She bites back a moan as the arousal hits her like a truck. She didn’t think that this sort of dominance would be arousing at all given that she prefers to have the upper hand most of the time, including in bed-- but something about shedding their own personas changes it. She might have to explore this more another day.

She sees his anxiety start to win over, nervous movements in his fingers and hands as she hasn’t responded fast enough. She knows how tough this sort of thing is for him and how quickly he’ll jump to the conclusion he’s done this all wrong, crashing the whole thing before they’ve even gotten started. All of the awkward, embarrassing and semi-successful attempts at getting him to branch out just paid off bigtime and she’s still trying to process what that even means, but she knows he’ll start to spiral fast and and his embarrassment will pull them out of the moment. She wants to stretch the anticipation out a little, enjoy every second of this delightful surprise, but not so much that he panics and that’ll be a fine line to walk.

She walks slowly around the desk, toeing off her heels on the way. He turns in the chair to face her, looking up at what now is a somewhat awkward angle, watching her carefully. He’s definitely aroused, by the looks of the flush on his neck peeking out of his tightly buttoned collar and the distinct start of an erection peaking in his trousers, but he also looks a bit pained and definitely nervous. He spreads his legs extra wide to give her space, and she places one hand on each thigh as she kneels in front of him, sliding her hands up his thighs as she settles in front of him.

She can see him trying to cling to this cold demeanor, but he’s betrayed by the warmth and arousal that flash in his eyes as her hands float up his thighs to his belt. He watches her every move intently, comfort warring with his effort to stay in this character. She keeps her movements slow and tentative, casting herself as the scared secretary. She’s not sure she’s hitting the mark, but she can’t bring herself to care too much as she watches his hips twitch with the impulse to react to her touch. By the time she pulls him out of his boxers, he’s fully hard and not showing any signs that his bashfulness about role playing is affecting him at all.

Blowjobs aren’t her favorite playtime activity, but her ability to bring him to his knees with little effort and the shift in power make up for the discomfort of the activity itself. She’s reduced him to pleas for mercy and animalistic noises multiple times, stretching out his arousal until he’s begging her to let him come. She usually loves making this happen-- watching with fascination what reactions even the tiniest movements trigger in him, filing it away for future reference. Not today though-- between his nerves, her arousal, and their combined exhaustion, she’s pretty sure this isn’t going to last long.

She strokes his shaft tentatively, trying to stay a bit more in character. He’s rock hard, thick and waiting for her, and for a moment she wants to throw the game out the window and just sink down and ride him until he screams, but that’s a game for another time.

“What’s the matter?” he says coldly, thrusting his hips forward slightly. “Never had anyone as big as me?”

She barely keeps herself from cracking up at the bad porno dialogue, but doesn’t want to discourage his efforts. In truth, she does find him to be wonderfully thick, but not too much to handle. She looks up from underneath her eyelashes and tries to muster a bashful voice. “No,” she says quietly, while licking her lips and staring at his cock, mouth watering in anticipation.

He puffs his chest out a little. “You will now. Get to it already, “ he commands. She bites the inside of her cheek hard to keep herself from laughing.

She leans in and gives the head a tentative lick, moving cautiously, looking up at him the whole time. His facade cracks and he groans, hips twitching up toward her. She smiles devilishly and does it again and again, each stroke getting bolder. His hands clench into fists when she delicately takes the head into her mouth, and as she slowly moves along the shaft, his hand moves to the back of her head, encouraging her a bit more forcefully than usual.

When she starts to move more vigorously, his hand tightens in her hair. “Good girl,” he hisses, putting an almost uncomfortable amount of pressure on her head, holding her down and keeping his cock buried far into her mouth. Eventually she gives up all pretenses of the role and licks and sucks him like she knows he likes, shoving her tongue in the slit and applying extra pressure on his scar. He spends the time biting off noises of pleasure-- while it is late and most people have left, they still don’t want to tempt fate by attracting any attention to themselves, especially via the cleaning crew.

She can tell he’s getting close by the tensing of his thighs and the way he can’t seem to stay still-- hips thrusting up, pushing him further down her throat. Good thing she’s used to his size or this could go very badly. She massages his balls and he makes a choking sound, pushing her head down as far as she can go.

“Claudia,” he breathes, before coming hard with a muffled groan, back arching off the chair like an electric shock running through him. He eventually sinks back into the chair, panting, and she collapses back onto her heels as she can breathe again. The pressure is removed but his thick, square fingers still rest in her hair, carding his fingers through it a couple of times before gently encouraging her to stand up briefly before he pulls her down towards him.

“What brought that on?” she asks, settling on his lap and giving him a thorough kiss. “Still feeling a power trip from smacking down a foreign country?"

He nuzzles his nose into her hair, breathing deeply, and spreads slow, open mouthed kisses down her jaw line as he pulls her a bit closer, shifting her weight on him slightly, but not answering. She smiles with a little pride at his slow recovery. Job well done.

“Bullshit with Berryhill’s staff. More delays on 301. An unexpected opportunity in having to dress unlike myself for that stupid meeting with the French delegation. A gorgeous vixen that I best keep satisfied, lest she tire of me.” He looks pleased with himself, satiated, but with a little bit of residual stiffness and anxiety that he can’t completely hide.

She kisses him again, slow and thorough, scratching her nails in the hair at the back of his head as he likes. “She’s very pleased. Thank you,” she coos between kisses. “But I could definitely use something more satisfying at home,” she says, pulling his hand to cup her crotch.

“I should be thanking you after that,” he says as he rubs the heel of his hand against the outside of her mound and unzipping her pants. He maneuvers a finger past her underwear, ticking through her folds while trying to find her entrance. He groans. “Christ, you’re absolutely soaked.” She wiggles on his finger, wanting more stimulation but it’s not remotely enough.

“It was hot,” she says, unapologetic. He gives her a look of curious indulgence, curling his finger to rub against the spot in front that sends sparks along her nerves. “It was,” she insists, as he manages to wedge a second finger past her panties and in to join the first, giving her something to tighten against as he slips his thumb over her clit and it’s her turn to quiet a moan.

“Can’t leave you waiting that long,” he whispers in her ear in the same cold tone and she involuntarily clenches down on his fingers, and he makes a sudden huff of amusement.

“Well, well,” he says, words practically slithering out of him like a snake. “It seems you liked servicing me more than you let on.” She groans and grinds against his hand, craving his cock inside her but having to make due with just a couple fingers for the time being.

He starts vigorously fucking her with his fingers and grinding his thumb against her clit. “Maybe I should have you suck me off every day before my 3pm meetings since you’re so good at it. Or maybe I’ll just bend you over my desk and fuck you so those assholes can smell you on me the whole time.” She gasps as he hooks his fingers and pushes against her g-spot.

“That’s it. Come for me, imagine that my fingers are my cock, splitting you open over and over. You’re going to look so pretty spread open over my desk for me.” That smooth, dark voice is what pushes her over the edge, burying her face in his shoulder to muffle her cry of pleasure. He turns his head to kiss her cheek, the hand not buried inside her slowly stroking her back as she comes down. As soon as she gains her breath back some, she buries her fingers in his beard and kisses him thoroughly, leaning her forehead against his while they both catch their breath.

He laughs dryly. “I don’t know whether to be impressed or disheartened that I could make you come that hard just from that. That was quick.”

She snorts in amusement-- still her confident but anxious at the core Toby. She kisses him again. “The fact you came to play with me all on your own, that you did that for me despite how uncomfortable it makes you, that’s the hot part…. and maybesomethingaboutthatvoice,” she trails off quickly.

“If it gets that kind of reaction every time, I’m pretty sure I could be convinced to try a few more new, albeit mildly terrifying avenues,” he says with a smile, kissing her cheek and nose softly. She sighs. He can be so gentle in these moments, so different than the man who would normally be sitting in this chair. The contrast still surprises her at times.

She slides off his lap and takes to only slightly shaky legs. “Come on, you owe me another,” she says, feeling slightly bereft when his fingers slide out of her. He looks at her and very deliberately sticks his fingers in his mouth, cleaning the taste of her off of his hand with a hum of pleasure. She clenches again at the sight, and he laughs in delight at her glare at his tease. “Better than the best champagne,” he says with a sly smile, and she can’t stay annoyed with him.

“Hurry up and maybe I’ll let you bend me over something when we get home,” she says and he visibly gulps, getting up to straighten up his clothes. He snags her around the waist before she can move too far away and pulls her tightly to him, kissing her and refusing to let go.

She laughs softly. “You’ve got to let me go so that we can leave here sometime before tomorrow,” she says with amusement.

“Yeah, ok,” he says, reluctantly loosening his grip but smiling back at her before she turns to walk away.

She opens the door carefully, peering into the hallway. She listens for the drone of the vacuum cleaner, now only a few rooms away. She casts a glance at him, and he’s staring at her like nothing else in the world matters. If they can both manage to stay awake, tonight could be very, very good.


End file.
